Analytical instrumentation such as mass spectrometry instrumentation often utilize an inductor such as an RF inductor that includes a resonant circuit for producing signals required for the analytical instrumentation. In particular example uses, RF signals can be required by many mass spectrometers, and for generating wave forms, for example. There is a need in the art for smaller designs of analytical instrumentation to make them hand held and more portable. The present disclosure provides a novel inductor design that can be utilized within analytical instrumentation and in particular embodiments, mass spectrometry instrumentation.